


Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!

by 107thInfantry



Series: Post Tartarus Oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, BAMF Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), BAMF Percy Jackson, BAMF Sally Jackson, Drunk Annabeth Chase, Drunk Percy Jackson, F/M, Oneshot, Poor Baby Percy Jackson, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are getting prepped for college drinking by Sally and Paul. They are really bad... or really good... at taking shots, depending on how you look at it. The only answer for why? Tartarus. Drunk confessions to your mom are the worst.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Post Tartarus Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104767
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!

It was almost midnight when Sally Jackson returned to their apartment with wine, beer, and a small bottle of vodka in a paper bag. Percy and Annabeth were leaving for New Rome college, and she wanted to get them drunk before then. It’s safer to get drunk at home the first time, she had suggested. They had agreed.

By the time she opened the door, Percy, Annabeth, and Paul were watching a movie. They paused it to come over.

“Alright, guys. I’m not sure who at New Rome decided the drinking age was 18,” Sally started.

“There actually isn’t one,” Annabeth chimed in.

“Damn Romans. Regardless, my mother did this to me, and it worked out pretty well. The first alcohol you’re going to have is a shot and we’ll work our way down from there. By the end of it, you’ll know what being drunk is like.”

A chorus of “Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!” rang out. 

Percy got a small glass from the cabinet.

“No sir, over the sink,” Sally said when he came over to her. She vividly remembered it coming out of her nose the first time.

Percy took the glass of vodka and... swished it around his mouth like mouthwash.

“Percy!” Oh my god! She had thought he would know from TV.

Then, Percy swallowed it. “That’s not great.”

Annabeth took a bit and swished it around her mouth too. “Eww. Why do people drink that?” Paul and Sally just stared.

“You aren’t supposed to try to taste it!” Paul finally exclaimed.

“Oh,” quests may have interfered with a bit of pop culture education. “Have you got anything better?”

Four glasses of wine later, Percy and Annabeth were curled up on the couch together, very drunk. There eyes were closed and their limbs were so tangled that they were indistinguishable.

Paul whispered to Sally as he was turning off the TV, “do you think they have drunk vodka before or have something wrong with their taste buds? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Percy groggily raised his hand, “can’t be worse than fire water”

“Cheers to that,” Annabeth slurred.

“There was alcohol at camp?” Sally questioned

“No, silly goose, fire water. Annabeth, what’s that river called?” 

“ The Phle-gel-thonnn. Oh, I totally messed that up. It’s in Tartarus. Tasted like ass.”

“Yeah. Almost dying afterwords was kind of better. Why couldn’t it have tasted like vodka? That would have been very nice,” Percy’s head dropped back on to the couch.

Annabeth stared up at Paul, “don’t ever put your hands in fire,” she commanded before dropping her head back onto Percy’s chest.

Three Greek mythology books later, Sally was sobbing on Paul’s chest. “Why didn’t they tell me?”

“They may have forgotten to tell you.”

“Forgotten about drinking fire?”

“Yes”

“My poor children.”

“Our poor children,” Paul agreed, tears streaming down his own cheeks like hot wax.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I hate myself for this too😂 I’m so excited for the new Percy Jackson Disney series. They better not mess up percabeth or they’re going to catch some hands👊 What scenes are you most excited for in the TV series?


End file.
